


Amor Aeternus

by Ivy_Sylph



Series: MadaTobiWeek2018 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Baku!Tobirama, Day Four, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2018, Modern AU, Slight Dark!Tobirama, Twisted, Youkai, Youkai!Tobirama, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Sylph/pseuds/Ivy_Sylph
Summary: If you love someone, then spoiles them, gives them everything they ever wanted, and then… destroy their wings forever. Until then that they truly become yours, until then that they will stay by your side forever and ever…Theme: YoukaiFor: MadaTobiWeek2018 on Tumblr





	Amor Aeternus

**Author's Note:**

> You can found the event here https://madatobiweek.tumblr.com  
> The picture base on this fic is here https://ivysylph.tumblr.com/post/176508118119/madatobiweek2018-day-4-youkai-a-little-hard  
> This one is for the Fourth day of MadaTobiWeek2018, either Yokai/Gods/Monsters or The Sensei Trap

**Amor Aeternus**

 

“You haven’t been hanging out with us lately, Madara”

“Yea! Did something happen?”

 

Hearing those words from his friends – or at least that’s the only term he can think of, they are just people that he hangs out with. Perhaps a little closer than stranger, but they aren’t someone he trusts enough to tell everything. It isn’t that hard to understand though, the life isn’t full of pink and sometimes a few relationships is needed in order to make everything progress well. Madara isn’t the type to make friends with people, he has things he needs to deal with, brothers to take care, but he guessed it all change when his only brother started studying abroad. They still talk and video call, but it was never the same. The stress his father placed upon him, it is what made him starting to hang with them – to place he would never visit before – too busy to do that and he didn’t want to disappoint his father.

However, that changed now. Some would call him crazy for did, but honestly, Madara doesn’t care about them nor their words. It has been two months since he started meeting this guy – something he first thought it was just a dream, because he only met him when he goes to bed. But turned out, it wasn’t his imagine or a simple dream, because night after night, he meets him and fuck, Madara thinks he may get addicted to this. The man is simply breath-taking, not just his looks but also his personality and his clever mind. Although there is something off about the man, something Madara just can’t put a finger to it, but he just couldn’t reject him. Said person is called Tobirama and since then, he no longer has nightmare or even feels lonely. Although they only meet when Madara falls asleep, but that’s enough for now.

 

Life seems to be brighter, Tobirama is a good listener and also gives good advise, something that help Madara a lot in life, however, for the past few days, the Uchiha has been feeling that this isn’t enough. He is curious, wants to know more about this strange white-hair guy, how he keeps appearing in his dream. He did some researched, but he just isn’t that sure anymore. Perhaps a talk is what they need, still, Madara has a feeling it won’t be easy, not only because Tobirama will probably try to avoid this topic but also because... well... Madara can’t really focus when he meets him. It is hard to meet someone that clicked so well with him like that and the Uchiha knows he has never a straight man.

Fortunately, he has yet to meet anyone that catch his interest so it is safe to say no one has found out about this secret, not even his family. Everything changed when he meets him, and like hell Madara can deny the fact he isn’t interested in him. Who wouldn’t anyway? Whenever he looks into those red orbs, he feels like drowning and it is so hard to look away from him. He even caught glimpse of what is hidden under those shirts Tobirama wears and fuck, 22 he may be, Tobirama still knows how to make him feel like a fucking horny teenage. But of course, it isn’t just about sex nor look, Madara is drawn in by Tobirama’s mind and words, how the man is so clever is still a mystery to him.

Sighed to himself, he honestly can’t stop himself from wanting to go back and falling asleep as quick as possible – just because he wanted to meet him. Madara knows it is bad, because he isn’t that stupid, he realizes he is withdrawing from the rest of the world, even from Izuna, just to spend more time with Tobirama, but there is barely anything for him to do. When people fall in love, they become blind, don’t they? It is the same case for Madara and he just wishes he can spend more time with him, or even holds him in reality, but somehow, he doesn’t think that is possible, or is it? Shook his head, the man put away those thought, he has things to do and unless he doesn’t want to spend more time with Tobirama, he better does it fast! With that settle, the Uchiha focus on his work, but somewhere in his mind, a familiar figure just stand there and smile at him...

.

.

.

“You have been staring at me for a while now, Madara...”

Sighed, Tobirama gazed at the Uchiha and wondered what is wrong with him today. Since they are in the dream land, where Tobirama pretty the one in control, it isn’t that weird seeing a room in japanese style, nor the fact they are drinking some tea right now, especial when they are the Land of Dream. Someone once said, illusion is reality and reality is illusion, someone can be nowhere yet everywhere, and someone can be someone yet noone. The line just doesn’t exist here, so yes, things like that can happen. Calmly picked up his tea cup, Tobirama relaxed himself at the smell of this lavender tea while waiting for Madara’s answer.

Knew that he should just get out with it, but seeing the way Tobirama relaxed himself like that, it reminds him of an adorable cat and it made him wanted to touch him so badly, even just a small stroke at Tobirama’s chin would be enough. However, Madara pushed those thought away and kept himself in check because while he has feeling for him, the dark hair male doesn’t believe it is possible for them. What if this is just some kind of insane dream or his mind play trick on him? But most of all, he doesn’t want to lose this friend...

 

“Well, it has been two months since we met and I’m just curious... What exactly are you?”

Paused, Tobirama knew this question would come, and Madara is more patient than he has thought, most of them couldn’t wait that long to ask this question. Allowed the warm liquid to fill his throat, then the Senju placed down his cup and looked at him, red orbs seem to lit up, but perhaps it just Madara’s imagine.

“Curious?” Earned a nod from Madara, which made the Senju chuckled at how eager Madara is. Yes, the Uchiha is an adult, but compared to someone like Tobirama, Madara still quite young.

“Hm... I can tell you, but...” He trailed off and gazed at him with those half-close eyes, like a smug cat which made Madara became more impatient and leaned toward.

“But?”

“You see, nothing is free, my dear Uchiha... You should know, I don’t share my personal information with people I don’t trust”

“But aren’t we friends?”

“We are, however, that alone isn’t enough for you to have my whole trust”

 

Tobirama could see the frustrated in Madara’s eyes and he knew, everything is progressing nicely. The Uchiha will never know that this youkai has been watching him for a while before approached him two months ago, nor the fact everything actually planned out by him. It isn’t because Madara is too dense for those things, but because Tobirama has been living for a while now, he has met and interacted with different kinds of people, he knew exactly how to make them fall into his trap. However, Madara is different. At first, it only because the man’s dream is rather delicious to him, but sometimes, those dream containted his memory and the more he learnt about him, the more Tobirama found himself wanted him. Does he love him? That is a good question, one that Tobirama isn’t so sure, after all, is it possible for someone like him to feels such things? Many has met him before and Madara wouldn’t be the first one to be lead on like this, but one thing for sure, the Uchiha is the first one that caught Tobirama’s attention and made him wanted the man so bad. As if he wanted to own him completely...

It isn’t coincidence that they met, everything that happened, it happened for a reason. Tobirama was the one who wanted it to happen and he trusts himself that he can catch this Uchiha’s interest. It is a bet, and guessed what, he won. From the corner Madara can’t see, the Senju smirked – one that made people feel like he has finally archived his goal, however, he isn’t an arrogant, he knew this still a little too soon...

 

“Then what do you want from me?”

Madara knew he shouldn’t ask this question, because it felt like he will regret this. But does he look like he will give a damn right now? He just too close to it and it actually hurt to know that Tobirama hasn’t trust him fully yet. Trust takes a long time to build, but Madara already falls so hard, so deep. He gave the Senju his whole trust, not only because Tobirama only exist here but also because there is just something that made him wanted to trust him so badly.

**_‘Hook, Line and Sinker’_ **

“What I tell you are a little dangerous, so I will need to form a contract with me. It isn’t because I don’t trust you, but this is our rules.” The words made Madara perked up a little, contract sounds like something could give Madara some trouble, however, it isn’t like Tobirama will harm he, right?

“I want to read the contact first”

“Sure”

 

In a burst of flame, the contract appeared right in front of the Uchiha. Upon reading and scanning it, he has to admit, this is acceptable, basically, it is to make sure he won’t tell anyone about what he has heard from Tobirama, nor try to harm Tobirama after he has known what the man truly is. However, he thought that wouldn’t be necessary, Madara would never try to hurt him! Although he can be rather ruthless towards his opponent, when it comes to his family and friends, Madara would do anything for them, even if he won’t admit it. Still, if this is needed, Madara wouldn’t mind signing it. However, there is one sounded a little strange, because it stated that once he signed this contract, it means he will now a part of Tobirama’s group and he just frowned. It is good to be close to Tobirama, but does this mean everyone who meet Tobirama before also sign something like this? And why would it needed to be in the contract? Something seem off, but he just couldn’t figure out what is what. Perhaps Tobirama too, noticed the look from Madara, that’s why he gave him a small smile and cocked his head to the side.

“Something wrong?”

“...I suppose not”

Shook his head, Madara decided it probably because he thinks too much. So received the pen from Tobirama, he signed down his name, never notice this dark look from his dearest crush, or the small smirk on his face. If Madara has seen it, perhaps he will know just what he got himself into, but unfortunately, he should have been more careful of who he has been meeting with, because sometimes, things isn’t like what they seem to be...

The moment the contract is seal, it burst into flame and vanished as quickly as the moment it shown up. Onyx gazed toward the white-hair male and even without words, the Senju knew what the Uchiha is asking. Doesn’t matter, everything is progressing smoothly and in no time, he will have the Uchiha as his own. As promise, Tobirama will have to tell him what he is and explain everything – something he has no problem with, because this isn’t the first time it happened. So calmly enjoyed his tea, the inhuman figure began his tale.

 

“As you may guess... I aren’t a human, nor used to be one” A spirit could appear in dream like this, however, those trash could never reach Tobirama’s level. “I am what you people called Baku...” A creature that eat nightmare and dream, but of course, this is barely the end of said story. This only the beginning, and as red orbs bored straight into onyx one, Madara felt as if he is melting under those look.

**_‘Not now, boner!’_ **

Is it even possible for him to have a boner in his dream? He has no idea, but he wouldn’t want Tobirama to know. Laughter filled the entire room and as Madara once again swipe his attention to Tobirama, the man carried on with his story.

“So it begins like this....”

.

.

.

A month later...

 

Lately... Madara has been rather tired, he doesn’t know why but he has been sleeping a lot more than usual. Of course if it is someone else, they may suspect the Senju seeing the Senju eats dream and nightmare, so he could be the reason. However, Madara trust Tobirama too much and well, it isn’t really a bad idea as it means he can meet Tobirama more. Ah, has he mention it? Just last week, they have offical became a couple! Yes, it sounds insane but after knowing that Tobirama isn’t a dream or something his mind created on its own self, Madara just doesn’t give a shit anymore. So what if the man is a youkai, he is real and he is there for him. Dream it can be, but everything is even more real than reality. He just doesn’t realize this, but he is being dragged deeper into the Land of Dream, one that Tobirama controls and soon, the Uchiha would never manage to return to his world anymore.... But perhaps, it will happen even faster than Tobirama ever planned, because sometimes, things would never follow the plan nicely.

A yawn passed his lips, Madara tried his hardest to focus on the route, however, just as he turned the wheel over, the car from the opposite way somehow lost control and within a blink of eye, it crashed into Madara’s. Unexpected, his eyes widen as he never thought something like this could happen seeing he always try to drive as safe as possible. Pain crashed through his body and Madara could barely think of anything, image of his family flashed through his mind as he became dizzy and the pain just increased, to the point where his body and mind could no longer handle it and the last thing in his mind was the worry face of his lover.

 

“Tobirama....”

 

Fortunately, the pain didn’t last long because right after darkness claimed him, Madara snapped out his eyes, wondered to himself just what the hell happened, wasn’t a car crashed into his and he fainted due to the pain and the blood lost? How can he awake that quickly? As he took a look around him, he realized this place seem familiar, but he thought he could only enter this place when he goes to sleep? Curious and confuse, yet it all disappeared when he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulder, he knew this scent, it belonged to Tobirama – Madara was certain because he could never forget it. Whenever they get too close, he could smelt it, especial when... they make love to each other.

“Tobirama?”

Unsure tone, he turned over and looked at his lover. However, Tobirama stopped him and tighten the hug around him. Madara will never know but if the man has faint before he called out for Tobirama, chance is, the Senju won’t be fast enough to grab his soul first, and the Death God could get his hands on Madara’s soul before him. He felt worry and scare, something he didn’t know he could feel, because he is a youkai and emotions are something rather expensive for them. But he did, and it is all because of this Uchiha. He knew, he may have him, but Madara has his heart and well... Perhaps Tobirama was the one who lost to this game.

 

“You’re safe now....”

“I remember I got into an accident”

“You did. But you are safe now... I will protect you, I won’t let them take you away” Tobirama repeated the line, as if he is telling himself that Madara is safe now and won’t leave him.

“Them? What did you do, Tobirama...?”

“Shh... It isn’t important.”

Turned his lover over, Tobirama caressed his face gentle. A little faster than the plan, but seeing that Madara already here... he isn’t going to let him go anymore.

“I won’t let anything happen to you again.” Blood red eyes seem to become darker and Madara suddenly felt like something is wrong, however, a finger pressed against his lips and he could only stared into those red orbs.

“I will protect you” Leaned forward, Tobirama allowed the space between them became smaller and smaller, finger stroked against Madara’s lips.

“I will give you everything you want, however....” As the Senju removed his finger and closed the gasp between them, they were close enough for their lips to meet and Tobirama muttered against Madara’s lips. “I will never allow you to leave my side again... You’re mine and mine alone, Madara...”

And with that, he pressed his pressed against his lover’s lips. All words left Madara’s mind and the only things he could feel or think is Tobirama. He knew he should talk to him about what Tobirama just said just now and about the accident, he knew he should be worried as Tobirama is acting strange. Especial because from what he gathered, he gets in a serious accident and he could die. What Tobirama said just confirm his theory, however, words is meaningless right now, it isn’t like he could do anything and Tobirama needed him right now. He knew the event must gave his lover a heart attack, so wrapped his arms around his lover, he pinned him down and licked his lips playfully.

“Allow me to show you how it done”

The rest can be handled later... Right now, Madara has a lover to satisfy, and as he leaned down to kiss him, he never sees the way Tobirama’s eyes lit up or how demonic it looked. Yes, he loves him, there is no doubt about that, but at the same time, Tobirama is hardly a good youkai. He is selfish and he takes what he wanted, even without this accident, Madara would soon become his and his alone. Never forget, **_“The devil doesn’t come in pointy horns and red cape... He comes at everything you’ve ever wished for.”_**

 

**[You’re mine....]**

Since the moment Tobirama saw Madara, the Senju has already marked the Uchiha as his and his alone. He loves him, but he also a selfish person, too paranoid to wait for Madara’s time to come. As long as Madara still alive and out there, there is a small chance that someone will come and steal him away from Tobirama, something the white-hair male couldn’t allow to happen. He is madly inlove with him, that’s why...

**_‘I’m sorry...’_ **

And he stole away Madara’s soul – just as he tore apart his lover’s wings... With these bloody eyes, he will seduce him; with this body, Tobirama ties Madara to his; with this soul and heart, he lock the Uchiha in his golden cage. The happiness because he finally made Madara his, the guilt because he just destroyed his own lover, it is what pushed the youkai to insanity. Lips curled up into a small smirk and he wrapped arms around him. So what if he is insane, what if he no longer the same...? As long as he has Madara, even if he has to pay with his life, it’ll be alright.

 

**[Forever and ever... ]**

 

**End.**


End file.
